


Поддельные документы и настоящие чувства

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Имс попадает в больницу, Артур использует фальшивые документы, чтобы остаться с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поддельные документы и настоящие чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-15

 

– Я не хочу тут оставаться, – ныл Имс, и это бесило Артура – просто ужасно бесило, но и дать Имсу по лбу сейчас было бы бесчеловечно. – Я тут умру в одиночестве.

Артур не хотел быть бесчеловечным. Даже если кое-кто тут устраивал драму из-за пустячной царапины.

– Ты не умрешь, – со всей возможной мягкостью сказал он. – А утром я тебя заберу.

– Утром Артур тебя заберет, – поддакнул Кобб, и лучше бы он молчал, потому что Имс моментально насупился и открыл рот для возражений.

Неужели они с Домом даже в больнице не могут перестать выяснять, кто тут самая яркая звезда?

Хоть ненадолго?

– Я не хочу утром! Я хочу…

– Что вы тут делаете? – новый голос за спиной у Артура был совсем не дружелюбный. «Пошли вон отсюда, мистер» – как бы говорил этот голос. – Посторонним нельзя тут находиться.

Медсестра чертовски походила на Ратчед, как Артур ее себе представлял, и на мгновение ему стало боязно оставлять Имса в ее руках.

– Мэм, – тут же вступил в переговоры Кобб, – мы друзья мистера Уилсона и хотели убедиться, что с ним все в порядке…

– Сюда можно только родственникам, – на «Ратчед» обаяние Кобба не оказало ни малейшего воздействия. – Прошу вас уйти, или мне придется вызвать охрану.

– Артур? – серьезно, Имс его волшебником считает, что ли? – Мэм, я уверен, можно как-то получить нужное разрешение.

– Разрешение могут получить родственники, – ледяным тоном ответила сестра. Страдания Имса ее тоже не впечатлили.

Артур в очередной раз проклял про себя и это чертово дело, стоившее Имсу дырки в ноге, и самого Имса, пренебрегшего предупреждением – снова, снова! – и Кобба, до последнего пытавшегося получить деньги за провальную работу, иначе не было бы никакой дырки.

И «Ратчед» до кучи.

И, конечно, вот этот вот несчастный и умоляющий взгляд Имса, которым тот сейчас смотрел на Артура.

– Неужели ты не можешь просто поспать до утра в этой удобной койке? – обессиленно спросил он. – Я заберу тебя, как только откроют посещения.

– Пожалуйста? – жалобно попросил Имс.

Оооо, черт…

– Сэр, если вы немедленно не уйдете…

– Я родственник, – сказал Артур.

Сестра заткнулась, Имс округлил глаза и рот – как будто совсем и не ждал чего-нибудь подобного, идиот, а Кобб…

– Что?! – завопил Кобб – потому что и представления не имел о правилах поведения в медицинском учреждении.

– Мистер Уилсон мой муж, – Артур мысленно похвалил себя за то, что как только услышал о неприятностях у команды Кобба, додумался прихватить фальшивое свидетельство о браке и пару подходящих паспортов. Как знал! Как предчувствовал, что Имс окажется на больничной койке! – Мне нужно поговорить с главным врачом.

Насчет документов он не беспокоился – Имс делал их собственноручно, а значит, они были выше всяческих похвал.

– Конечно, сэр, – «Ратчед» и глазом не моргнула – кстати, на бейдже у нее было написано М. Сидорс, но Артуру больше нравилось «Ратчед».

– Нет, погоди-ка! – вклинился Кобб. – Что это за ерунда насчет «мужа»? Вы не можете быть женаты!

– Это почему? – оскорбился Имс.

– Потому что вы ненавидите друг друга!

Ей-богу, Артур не представлял, откуда у Кобба такие идеи, но сейчас было не самое подходящее время для споров.

– Я не ненавижу Артура, – Имс покраснел, и Артур встревоженно нахмурился, бросая требовательный взгляд на медсестру.

На самом деле рана Имса была вовсе не пустячной, как бы Артур ни старался себя успокоить, и обезболивающие тоже влияли на него хреново. А ничего посильнее принимать ему бы не стоило – Артур проклял про себя бурную юность Имса и проблемы с наркотиками и дернул Кобба за локоть.

– Мне нужно к главврачу, – сказал он.

– Вы не можете быть женаты, – Артур понятия не имел, отчего Кобб принимает это явное притворство так близко к сердцу, но такое настойчивое отрицание начинало его злить. Оно вызывало подозрения у «Ратчед». – Я бы знал! Ты обязан был мне сказать!

– Ох, Дом, а может, Арти не так уж доверяет тебе, чтобы сказать что-то настолько личное? – с неожиданной язвительностью отозвался Имс.

Он заплатит за это, твердо решил Артур. Обязательно. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Артур схватил Кобба под руку и выволок из палаты, не давая сказать что-нибудь экстремально глупое.

– Езжай в отель, Дом, – настойчиво попросил он. – Потом поговорим.

 

Артур смог вернуться в палату только час спустя. Имс лежал с закрытыми глазами, до подбородка накрытый одеялом, и выглядел в больничном свете больным и осунувшимся.

Артуру уже поставили койку и даже выдали пижаму – и ноющее от усталости, перелета с двумя пересадками и разницы часовых поясов тело едва не упало на месте от облегчения.

– Спасибо мистеру _Артуру Уилсону_ за своевременные выплаты по страховке, – пробормотал он. – Иначе не было бы у него койки, а у мистера _Дэвида Уилсона_ – отдельной палаты и злой медсестры.

Быстро переодевшись, он упал лицом вниз на койку и пошарил вытянутой рукой по стене, пока не нащупал выключатель.

– Я тебя не ненавижу, – сказал Имс в темноте, когда Артур уже проваливался в сон.

Артур хотел ответить – но заснул раньше, чем подобрал слова.

 

Кобб поселился в отеле неподалеку от больницы, и утром уже ждал Артура в лобби, разве что не приплясывая от нетерпения. Артур, отлично выспавшийся – очень странно, обычно в больницах ему не спалось, – но голодный как волк, сразу устремился в сторону ресторана, даже не проверяя, идет ли Дом за ним. Имс любезно согласился не сбегать из госпиталя до получения результатов анализов, но Артур отлично понимал – если Имс потеряет терпение, он вполне способен на такую глупость, как свалить «на свободу» без помощи Артура. Так что времени на то, чтобы нормально поесть и снять номер, было не так уж много.

Артур злился. Да, злился – если вчера он слишком беспокоился и слишком устал, то сегодня вполне мог позволить себе гнев. Артур уважал таланты Кобба. Артур _очень_ уважал таланты и способности Имса. Но почему – почему? – им обоим надо было оказаться такими творческими личностями, неспособными думать о последствиях и предпринимать элементарные меры предосторожности? Безусловно, виноваты в провале были оба – но с лишним отверстием в теле сейчас оказался Имс, так что на Кобба Артур злился чуточку больше.

– Чем вы думали? – прямо спросил он, располагаясь за столиком и подзывая официанта. – И не говори, что мозгами, я не поверю.

– Артур, это правда? – Кобб оперся локтями о стол и наклонился вперед, едва не утыкаясь лицом в вазу с орхидеей. Его глаза сверлили Артура насквозь.

– А? – не понял Артур. – Что?

Он на всякий случай отодвинулся. Причуды Кобба перед завтраком всегда особенно раздражали.

– Нет, это неправда! – Дом хлопнул по столу ладонью, заставив подошедшего официанта подпрыгнуть. – Вы не можете быть женаты! Это просто бред!

Артур, уже открывший было рот, чтобы сказать, что, конечно же, они с Имсом не женаты, как Дом не может сообразить очевидное, – закрыл рот и потянулся за меню.

– Ты слишком остро реагируешь, – сказал он спокойно.

– Я? Я остро реагирую? – Кобб задохнулся от возмущения. – Да ты в жизни не сделал бы ничего такого, не сказав мне!

И он фыркнул, снова хлопая рукой по столу, словно ставя окончательную точку.

– То есть ты считаешь, я бы спросил у тебя разрешения? – поинтересовался Артур. – Кобб, когда я на тебя не работаю, я вроде как не обязан отчитываться…

– Но это же Имс! – Кобб привычно пропустил мимо ушей возражения. – Нет, я знаю, что ты встречаешься с мужчинами, но у вас с Имсом нет ничего общего, зачем вам жениться?

Подошедший официант посмотрел на Кобба странно, и Артур прикрыл лицо ладонью. Он не знал, обижаться ему, злиться или просто считать это все шуткой.

– Вообще-то, у нас довольно много общего.

– Для Имса ты слишком скучный. А Имс для тебя слишком эксцентричный. Он всегда хотел залезть тебе в постель, но жениться…

Артур даже растерялся – настолько оскорбительно все это звучало.

– То есть Имс не может жениться на мне, потому что я скучный?

Кобб всплеснул руками, только теперь, видимо, сообразив, как прозвучали его рассуждения.

– Нет, я не это имел в виду… ну, точнее… просто ты и Имс…

– Дом, я не хочу больше об этом разговаривать, – вздохнул Артур. – Мне нужно поесть и ехать за Имсом. – И он повернулся к официанту: – Я хочу сделать заказ.

И если в глазах у того явно читалось сочувствие, а кофе Коббу принесли через двадцать минут и остывший, то Артур не собирался ничего говорить.

 

– Ты считаешь, я скучный? – спросил Артур, выруливая с больничной автостоянки.

Имс, слишком занятый тем, чтобы устроить свою ногу с возможным комфортом, покосился на него.

– Что?

– Ты считаешь, я скучный? – повторил Артур.

В конце концов, они дружили с Имсом уже лет десять, кто еще скажет правду? У Имса вообще никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы говорить Артуру правду – ну, или то, что сам Имс таковой считал.

– Нет, Артур, ты не скучный, – и теперь внимание Имса все целиком было направлено на Артура. Но тот смотрел на дорогу. – Ты педантичный, и иногда это бесит. Но не тогда, конечно, когда ты прилетаешь из другой страны, чтобы решить мои проблемы и отвезти меня в больницу. Только не говори моим дружкам, что я это признал, – он усмехнулся. – А что?

– Я не скучный только тогда, когда ты в заднице?

– Ты много когда «не скучный», раз уж мы заговорили о задницах, – сообщил Имс, напряженно улыбаясь. – О, детка, неужели тебя внезапно одолела неуверенность в себе? Никогда бы не подумал.

Артур нахмурился. До этого он и не соображал, как близко к цели оказались слова Кобба. Да, у них с Имсом был секс, но Артуру всегда казалось, что это не единственное, что их сближает. Все-таки они были друзьями и доверяли друг другу. Неужели Имс все это время считал его чем-то средним между службой спасения и бесплатным сексом во время работы?

Неуверенность в себе, сказал Имс, это именно она и была – и хотя Артур редко ощущал что-то подобное, сейчас он ее сразу узнал.

– И что, кроме койки и вытаскивания твоей задницы из неприятностей, у нас нет ничего общего?

Имс перестал улыбаться.

– Вообще-то, у нас довольно много общего, – сухо сказал он. – Кому, как не тебе, это знать.

Артур остановил машину на светофоре и внезапно вспомнил, где они находятся и откуда едут. Сейчас явно было неподходящее время и место, чтобы затевать такой разговор.

– Ты прав, – ему стало неловко за свои странные претензии. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

– Кобб на тебя нашел, – пробормотал Имс, отворачиваясь и демонстративно глядя в окно.

Артур ничего не ответил, и остаток пути прошел в молчании.

 

Кобб постучался в номер как раз тогда, когда Артур помог недовольному Имсу устроиться в кровати и расставлял на столике заказанный в номер завтрак. На Имса Кобб теперь смотрел опасливо, как на взрывчатку. То ли ждал, что тот немедленно вскочит и набросится на Артура, чтобы попрать его целомудрие – невзирая на больную ногу, то ли все еще считал «тайный брак» неудачной шуткой.

– У вас прям семейная идиллия, – саркастически сказал он, разглядывая завтрак так, словно и не ел всего полтора часа назад.

– Завидно? – в тон отозвался Имс.

Его настроение ухудшалось с каждой минутой, и Артур, ей богу, не мог понять – почему.

– Дать тебе обезболивающее? – предположил он.

Он бы попросил Имса не шутить с Коббом так жестоко, если бы не знал, куда Имс засунет эту просьбу.

– Типа того, – неожиданно согласился Кобб. Бочком подобравшись к столику, он двумя пальцами подцепил дольку яблока. – Итак… давно вы вместе?

Артур, который как раз собрался глотнуть кофе, поперхнулся. Переключение Кобба в романтический мод было чертовски внезапным. Ни капли не сомневаясь, что Имс сейчас со смехом – а может, и с возмущением – расскажет Коббу всю правду про фальшивое свидетельство о браке и паспорта, сделанные несколько лет назад как раз на такой случай, он потянулся за салфеткой.

– С тех пор, как Артур вернулся из армии, – невозмутимо сказал Имс, выдергивая тарелку с фруктовым салатом из-под цепких пальцев Кобба. – Мы были знакомы до этого, ты отлично знаешь. Но когда я увидел его с этой военной выправкой, то не смог устоять.

Артур снова подавился, но огромным усилием воли заставил себя проглотить горячий кофе, а не выплюнуть прямо Имсу на колени. Только из своей доброты, естественно.

– Не смог устоять? Ты сказал: «Арти, с бритой башкой ты похож на малолетку-беспризорника!»

– Я предложил тебе сходить выпить, – Имс возмущенно захрустел салатом, – я не пою малолеток-беспризорников просто так.

Артур покачал головой.

– Я знал, что это не бескорыстно.

– Ты согласился.

Артур отлично помнил тот вечер, хотя прошло уже больше девяти лет. Да, он согласился, а как иначе – если Имс стоял, и смотрел на него, и улыбался, и отпускал сомнительные комплименты, больше похожие на оскорбления, а за три года в армии дурацкий, трепетный восторг к этому придурку так никуда и не делся. Еще бы Артур не согласился.

– Ты предложил заплатить, – сказал он вслух. – К тому же, мне не продавали выпивку.

– И кто-то еще обижается на «малолетку».

– Мне был _почти_ двадцать один год – и, в конце концов, это ты пытался влезть в штаны к малолетке, – Артур скрестил руки на груди, – да еще страшному и похожему на бродяжку.

– Очень… – вклинился Кобб, разводя руками в тщетной попытке подобрать слова, – очень трогательная история.

– Ты был не страшный, – громко прошептал Имс. – Очаровательный. Очаровательный малолетний бродяжка с бритой головой.

– Так все время, что вы останавливались в одном номере, это было не из экономии?

Наступила тишина.

– Ты серьезно, Кобб? – спросил Имс наконец.

Артур покачал головой и залпом допил кофе.

– Дом, кстати, а ты зачем заглянул? Если спросить о здоровье Имса, то у него все в порядке, а если поболтать о моей личной жизни…

– …нашей, – встрял Имс.

– …о моей личной жизни, то сейчас не самое подходящее время.

Кобб замялся, и Артур сразу почувствовал – не к добру. Пусть у него не было интуиции и воображения, как считали некоторые особо одаренные и творческие личности, но Кобба он знал отлично. И этот вот смущенный взгляд и скорбно поджатые губы означали неприятности.

– С нашей прошлой работой, – медленно сказал Кобб, – из-за которой тебе пришлось приехать…

– Черт, – Артур прижал ладони к лицу и отвернулся.

– С ней возникли кое-какие проблемы.

– Черт!

– Но я уверен, ничего такого, что нельзя было бы быстро решить, – жизнерадостно закончил Кобб.

Имс кинул в него долькой яблока, и в другой раз Артур упрекнул бы его, но это в другой раз.

 

К вечеру Артур был совершенно измотан. Само собой, ему пришлось срочно забирать Имса и Кобба из отеля и искать новое жилье, без любопытной прислуги и соседей, способных запомнить нездорового и хромающего Имса. Самым разумным было выехать из страны, но Артур не хотел рисковать. И как только их не нашли в первую же ночь, пока Имс был в больнице, а Кобб – в отеле?

Артур корил себя за то, что поверил во все их «мы все уладили», «тебе не о чем беспокоиться» и «нас никто не ищет». Сколько раз такие речи оказывались в лучшем случае выдаваемым желаемого за действительное, а в худшем – банальным враньем?

Он не должен был расслабляться.

– Артур, ложись в кровать, – сказал Имс. Голос у него был мрачный и не терпящий возражений.

Но Артур был бы не Артур, если бы бросил то, чем занимался, в угоду капризам Имса.

– Я занят, – он отправил письмо и открыл новое. – Спи.

– Я не могу спать, пока ты стучишь клавишами!

– Потерпи еще пять минут, – предложил компромисс Артур.

– Я не могу ждать!

Артур в раздражении захлопнул крышку компьютера.

– Конечно, ты не можешь ждать, Имс, – процедил он. – Ведь я тут занят какой-то фигней, которую в любой момент могу бросить, пока вы с Коббом надрываетесь, пытаясь спасти свои пустые головы.

Кобб, до этого дремавший в кресле, вскинулся.

– Эй, я не считаю, что ты занят фигней.

Имс вздохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Артур отлично знал, что у него болит нога, что он отвратительно себя чувствует, что его бесит невозможность нормально двигаться и зависимость, и что меньше всего он рад всплывшим проблемам. Но Артур тоже устал, и он, в отличие от некоторых, эти проблемы не устраивал!

– Я не могу заснуть без твоих ласковых рук, дорогой, – произнес Имс. – И нежного поцелуя на ночь.

– Что же ты сразу не сказал, – сквозь зубы спросил Артур, скидывая одежду, – уж я бы тебя поцеловал.

– Вы же не собираетесь… – Кобб резво вскочил с кресла, – я буду спать на кухне.

– Можешь взять плед! – крикнул Имс ему в спину. Чтобы тут же обессиленно откинуться на подушку и закрыть глаза. – Извини. Я не хотел сказать, что ты мне мешаешь. Просто…

Он не закончил, и Артур не стал переспрашивать. Вместо этого он просто забрался под одеяло, выключил свет и попытался расслабиться, прислушиваясь, как Кобб возится на кухне. В кресле было бы гораздо удобнее, чем на полу. Неужели Кобб и правда верил, что они будут резвиться при нем, да еще пока Имс едва может двигаться?

Порой Кобб был настоящим чудаком.

– Почему ты ему не рассказал, что брак не настоящий? – тихо спросил он.

– А ты почему?

Артур задумался. Это был непростой вопрос – не тот вопрос, на который он мог бы дать правдивый ответ. Конечно, свою роль сыграла упертость Кобба – святая уверенность, что мимо его носа мухи не пролетит, а Артур рвется услышать его мнение по любому важному вопросу.

Но было что-то еще. Артур дорожил дружбой Имса, его доверием. Артуру нравился секс, и без секса тоже нравилось – с Имсом было интересно. Он думал, этого достаточно, та давняя нелепая подростковая влюбленность прошла, оставив уважение и симпатию. Но эта чертова бумажка все испортила. Бумажка и бестактные замечания Кобба.

Неужели со стороны они с Имсом настолько не подходили друг другу, что даже близкие друзья не замечали – или очень старались не замечать, – что они вообще-то время от времени трахаются? Не то чтобы Артур описывал пикантные подробности вслух, но верить, что они ненавидят друг друга? Ну конечно, Имс всегда хотел залезть в постель к скучному Артуру, но ничего серьезнее не предлагал.

– Он меня разозлил, – наконец сказал Артур. – Это был порыв. Прости.

– Артур…

– Давай спать? Тебе лучше заснуть до того, как закончится действие обезболивающего, а я устал.

– Артур, – Имс в темноте сжал его руку под одеялом. – А кто обещал поцелуй на ночь?

Артур безропотно потянулся к Имсу, касаясь его щеки сомкнутыми губами. И снова отодвинулся, делая вид, что не замечает разочарованного вздоха.

– Спокойной ночи, Имс.

 

Артур проснулся перед рассветом, почувствовав, как завозился Имс. Тот явно старался найти положение поудобнее, и Артур потянулся к выключателю.

– Таблетки на столике, – сказал он, – и вода.

– Сама забота, муженек, – хрипло отозвался Имс – впрочем, без яда и даже сарказма.

– Кто-то же должен.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь снова заснуть, пока Имс шуршал таблетками. Артур не чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим, но сон не шел.

– Да, – странным тоном сказал Имс, стукнув стаканом по столику, – спасибо.

Решив, что можно проверить рану Имса, раз уж оба они все равно не спят, Артур сел. Потер глаза. В комнате было тепло, с кухни не доносилось ни звука – должно быть, Кобб неплохо устроился на полу. Наверняка будет стонать, что всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, как принцесса на горошине.

– Давай проверю повязку, – сказал Артур.

И потянул на себя одеяло. Имс немедленно вцепился в край, дергая одеяло в противоположную сторону.

– Не надо.

– Что? – опешил Артур – и потянул сильнее. – Имс, что за причуды?..

Одеяло выскользнуло из пальцев Имса, и Артур едва не опрокинулся вместе с ним на пол, в последний момент чудом удерживая равновесие.

– Имс! – рявкнул он.

И заткнулся. Одеяло прежде скрывало под собой внушительный стояк, а теперь его не скрывало ничего, кроме тонких черных боксеров, и Артур внезапно вспомнил, что у него не было секса шесть недель.

– Я думал, ты вроде как страдаешь от мучительной боли, – севшим голосом сказал Артур, стараясь не пялиться на бугор… и не привлекать внимания к своим натянувшимся трусам.

Он понятия не имел, откуда взялось это нелепое и непривычное смущение – видит бог, они с Имсом занимались сексом не только в миссионерской позиции, под одеялом и в темноте.

Имс покраснел.

– Никакие раны не могут поколебать мою могучую мужественность, – ответил он с настолько деланным легкомыслием, что Артура передернуло. – Извини…

Артур почувствовал, что жар приливает и к его щекам. И не только щекам.

– Может, я что-нибудь могу сделать? Ну, чтобы справиться с болью.

– Ты думаешь, это поможет? – очень серьезно спросил Имс.

– Стоит попробовать, – в тон ответил Артур.

Теперь Имс был не красным – он был багровым, как перец чили. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, он откинулся на подушку и закрыл лицо руками. Это несомненно был сигнал – отогнав неловкость, Артур потянул резинку боксеров, сдвигая их на бедра. Член Имса, потемневший и горячий от прилившей крови, тут же встал торчком, как самый что ни на есть символ «могучей мужественности». Артур прыснул от смеха, чтобы тут же сделать суровое лицо, когда Имс выглянул из-под руки.

– Ты смеешься? – неверяще спросил он. – Надо мной?

– Над собой, – ответил Артур – и поразился собственной искренности. Надо было сказать в больнице, что они братья, надо было открыть правду Коббу, надо было…

Не надо было всего этого.

Выкидывая из головы ненужные размышления, Артур наклонился, легко коснулся бедра Имса губами – просто чтобы подразнить, чтобы посмотреть, как тот вздрогнет, как изменится его дыхание. И без предупреждения вобрал член Имса в рот, так глубоко, как смог.

Ему нравилось это – нравилась власть над Имсом, и иллюзия близости, и то, что Имс отбрасывал привычные маски сарказма и снисходительности, всю эту шелуху. Ладно, не всю, на такое Артур не рассчитывал, но сквозь слои притворства начинала проступать искренность. С другими партнерами Артур не любил оральный секс – наверное, просто не хотел знать их так близко.

Медленно выпустив член изо рта, он принялся покрывать его влажными неторопливыми поцелуями, от основания до головки, нарочно игнорируя самые чувствительные места, пока Имс не начал извиваться.

– Артур? – требовательно позвал он. И закончил уже жалобно: – Артур, прошу тебя…

Артур не слушал, он был слишком увлечен. Прижав бедра Имса к простыне – в конце концов, нога у того и правда болела, ни к чему были лишние телодвижения, – он принялся облизывать и посасывать, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжести на языке, ритмичными движениями, вздохами Имса. Даже привкус и запах цитрусового геля для душа заводили, Артуру казалось, он кончит, как только отсосет Имсу – давление между ног была одновременно приятное и невыносимое, и при каждом движении Артур втискивался пахом в матрас, вздрагивая от волн удовольствия.

– Артур… – Имс дернул его за волосы, и Артур невольно застонал. – Артур!..

Только когда Имс выгнулся, проталкивая член практически ему в горло, а в рот хлынула теплая жидкость, Артур сообразил, на что тот намекал. Он зажмурился, сглатывая, стараясь не подавиться, потом с трудом отстранился и сел. Голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода, смеси кайфа и неудовлетворенности. Артур вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, рассматривая раскинувшегося и тяжело дышащего Имса – тот был похож на человека на грани обморока.

– С кем ты был? – спросил Артур. – Имс, с кем ты был?

Имс открыл глаза, глядя на него непонимающе.

– Что?

– С прошлого раза со мной – ты с кем-нибудь спал?

Прошлый раз вместе у них случился во время работы в Цюрихе как раз шесть недель назад, и Артур тогда держал в руках результаты анализов, которые делали все члены команды, и сам он с тех пор ни с кем не спал. С кем проводил время Имс, знал только Имс, и новых справок он Артуру не показывал – да вряд ли и делал.

– Да кем ты меня?.. – Имс заткнулся и сузил глаза, словно какая-то мысль – не самая приятная – ненадолго захватила его. – Я не занимаюсь незащищенным сексом с кем попало.

Артур неуверенно улыбнулся. Он не хотел, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал как оскорбление.

– Приятно знать, что я не кто попало, – сказал он, опуская взгляд на простыню.

Простыня была голубая в полоску, горячая пружина свернулась в животе, мешая дышать, и Артур чувствовал, как на спине и пояснице выступил пот. Он просунул руку под резинку трусов и сжал член – и зажмурился, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь свободной ладонью в матрас. Всего несколько движений, всего…

Пальцы обхватили его запястье, удерживая.

– Трахни меня, – сказал Имс.

Артур моргнул, прогоняя дурман. Предложение было соблазнительное, но – он покосился на забинтованную ногу Имса – нет.

– Не стоит.

Имс облизнул губы – а потом подпихнул подушку под голову, устраиваясь поровнее.

– В рот. Хочешь?

Артуру пришлось снова зажмуриться и глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы нечаянно не кончить прямо сейчас. О, он хотел трахнуть Имса в рот, еще как хотел – так хотел, что одна идея затуманивала зрение и остатки здравого смысла.

– Ты уверен? – проскрипел он, поднимаясь на ноги и стягивая белье. Имс смотрел на него снизу вверх с чем-то, напоминающим восхищение – темными, темными глазами, и от недавней расслабленности не осталось и следа. – Тебе не больно?

– Твой наркоз отлично помог, – заверил Имс, – черт, Артур, ты потрясающе выглядишь. Особенно с моего места.

Артур одним движением уселся ему на грудь, стараясь не давить всем весом, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

– С этого ракурса я еще лучше, – сказал он, отрываясь. – Не дергайся, я все сделаю сам.

И он выпрямился, подавая бедрами вперед и тычась головкой члена в губы Имса. Тот покорно открыл рот – и Артур отключился от реальности.

 

– …бестактно, – в себя его привел громкий голос Имса. – Ты мог бы хотя бы постучать!

– Мне и в голову не пришло! – это что, Кобб? Кобб?! Артур что, заснул?! Он внезапно сообразил, что светит голой задницей на весь белый свет и конкретно на Кобба, дернулся – и в тот же момент Имс накинул на него одеяло, целомудренно скрывая от посторонних глаз. – Кто знал, что вы тут с утра устроите оргию?

– Если пара обнаженных мужчин – это оргия, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, – недовольно сказал Имс. – Считай, тебе еще очень повезло.

– О, нет, я должен вымыть глаза хлоркой, – простонал Кобб в ответ. – И уши.

– И в следующий раз стучи! – добавил Имс.

Дверь хлопнула, но Артур решил, что может позволить себе еще минут двадцать не смотреть на оскорбленную физиономию Кобба, и накрылся одеялом с головой. К черту все. До конца всего этого безобразия с их тупой, самоубийственной работой он может официально лежать голым в одной кровати с Имсом.

У него и бумажка есть.

 

– И как он сделал тебе предложение? – Кобб отпил кофе из кружки, изо всех сил изображая светского сплетника. Глаза у него покраснели, будто он и правда мыл их хлоркой. Или спал так плохо, как жаловался целых десять минут, готовя завтрак – ну, до того, как перешел на интимные подробности биографии Артура. – Или… – он округлил глаза, словно его осенило, – или это ты ему предложил?

– Точно, я скучный, и Имс не предложил бы мне пожениться, – усмехнулся Артур, – я помню.

– Ты не скучный, – с нажимом сказал Имс. Он прохромал на кухню, игнорируя все невысказанные упреки Артура разом – и этот человек снова будет ныть и проситься из больницы, если рана откроется.

– Да ладно, – Кобб засмеялся. – Ты всегда считал его бревном без воображения.

– Ну спасибо, – пробормотал Артур.

– Ничего подобного! – Имс сердито оттолкнул протянутую Коббом кружку. Горячий кофе расплескался по столу, и Артур вздохнул и потянулся за полотенцем. Это был вопрос времени – когда они начнут спорить из-за всего подряд. Он бы, правда, предпочел, чтобы такие споры не включали в себя оскорбления и упреки в его адрес, но что толку мечтать о несбыточном. – Я просто шутил. Поддразнивал его.

Невероятно смешные были шутки. Ха-ха. Если и было в Имсе что-то, что Артуру не нравилось, то именно такие шутки и ехидные замечания, на которые и обижаться было глупо, и выкинуть их из головы не выходило.

– Успокойся и поешь, – сказал Артур. – Я знаю, что гении тут вы.  Кто-то должен и просто работать, если бы меня это не устраивало, я бы нашел другое дело.

Кобб отсалютовал ему кружкой.

Но Имс только сильнее разозлился, и, честное слово, Артур перестал понимать, что с ним происходит. Лекарства должны были подействовать, да и после секса у Имса обычно было прекрасное настроение – так какого черта он нарывается на ссору?

– Ты не просто работаешь, – сказал Имс. – И я не считаю, что кто-то тут гений, и не считаю, что ты скучный и уж тем более бревно…

– О господи, – Кобб закрыл уши руками, – я все понял, Имс, прошу тебя – я не хочу слушать про твою любовь, я уже достаточно травмирован на сегодня.

– И это я сделал ему предложение, – закончил Имс.

Кобб моментально выпрямился, а его лицо озарилось любопытством.

– И как это было? – будто и не он секунду назад «не хотел слушать про любовь».

Серьезно, Артур называл их гениями не затем, чтобы польстить – просто головы у них были в облаках и даже не пытались спуститься на грешную землю.

– Четыре года назад мы были в Марокко – чертовски романтичное место, – Имс снизошел до кофе и приготовленного Коббом сэндвича. – Закаты, звезды, чудесная архитектура. Мы там работали, но обстановка располагала – и я подумал: почему бы нет? Мы давно вместе, разве не здорово будет узаконить отношения? Это было влияние момента, но мы ни разу не пожалели. Правда, дорогой? – добавил он с милой улыбкой и взял Артура за руку.

Артур напряженно улыбнулся и высвободил пальцы.

– Конечно, – он схватил свою кружку, – я поработаю в комнате.

Он не понимал, зачем Имс это делает. Зачем придумывает историю, мастерски вплетая в нее факты, превращая их странные и бесперспективные отношения… в роман? Да, они были в Марокко. Артур отлично помнил и жару, и черных наемников, и свое отчаяние, когда сообразил, что им с Имсом конец. И «предложение» Имса он тоже прекрасно помнил. «Нужно сделать документы, – бормотал Имс быстро-быстро, и Артур терял половину слов, потому что кровь заполняла рот и грозила утопить его, если пуля в легком не справится скорее, – документы о браке. Тогда я смогу поехать с тобой в больницу. Будет проще, проще… проще делать все…»

Что именно все и что именно проще им будет делать, Артур тогда не дослушал. В больнице он был один, да и как свидетельство об однополом браке помогло бы в мусульманской стране? Потом Артур узнал, что Имс выехал через Алжир – и не испытывал ничего, кроме облегчения.

Но документы Имс сделал.

Артур ими никогда не пользовался – и, похоже, правильно делал.

– …никогда не любил цветы, – доносилось с кухни, – и отправил мой подарок…

Артур не хотел это слушать. Почему он должен был слушать, как Имс переворачивает всю его жизнь с ног на голову? Что ему теперь делать? Как продолжать считать Имса просто другом и союзником, как заставить себя помнить, что для Имса это все игра?

Артур подошел к окну, всматриваясь в оживленный перекресток, стараясь отвлечься от лезущих в уши голосов.

На перекрестке остановился фургон. Припарковался прямо под запрещающим парковку знаком и остался стоять, из него никто не вышел, но Артур сразу почувствовал – их нашли. Не задерживаясь, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть свои подозрения – каждая секунда промедления могла стоить им жизней, – Артур выхватил мобильный телефон и бросился на кухню.

– Сваливаем! – крикнул он, быстро набирая сообщение. – Они тут!

Он ненавидел связываться с мафией, ненавидел – так какого же хрена Кобба и Имса постоянно тянуло на такие вот опасные приключения? Черт, черт, и это именно тогда, когда Имс едва может ходить!

Кобб вскочил и убежал в комнату, чтобы взять оружие, а лицо Имса потемнело от тревоги. Ни один из них не стал задавать вопросов.

– Из здания есть несколько выходов, – сказал Артур. Он уже говорил это вчера, но в такой ситуации не лишним было повторить. Мало ли что с ним произойдет? – Я вызвал подмогу, у меня тут есть связи, но вряд ли нам успеют помочь. Вы с Коббом уходите через чердак. Я устрою небольшую суматоху и выберусь через подвал. Будем надеяться, что у них не было времени изучить все чертежи.

Скорее уж, молиться – но этого Артур вслух не сказал. Он не знал, как их выследили, а значит, и не знал, какой информацией обладают преследователи. Сам он уж точно озаботился бы чертежами здания и всех коммуникаций.

– Нам не стоит разделяться, – сказал Имс, поднимаясь и морщась. – Мы не знаем, сколько их.

– Тем более. У вас будет больше шансов, если я…

– Ты не на работе! – перебил Имс. – Артур, мы тебе не платили, чтобы ты подставлялся под пули. Ты не координатор тут, ты не должен рисковать, просто потому что кто-то оказался идиотом.

– Вообще-то, именно так и выглядит мой список должностных обязанностей, – огрызнулся Артур, – и ты зря тратишь время и силы на споры.

– Он знает, что делает, – вернувшийся Кобб плюхнул на стол пару пистолетов.

– Нет, он не знает, и хватит его использовать!

– Имс, – потерял терпение Артур, – ты все знаешь и умеешь лучше меня, окей! И у тебя лучше планы! Но хоть раз ты можешь просто сделать, как я прошу? Ты даже ходить не можешь, так что давай вы просто выберетесь с Коббом и дадите мне возможность действовать и не переживать за вас?

– Вы такие трогательные, – сухо сказал Кобб, – до тошноты. А теперь не пора ли нам?

И это – как ни грустно было Артуру признавать – звучал голос разума.

 

Надежды на подвал развеялись сразу же, как они оказались на лестнице. Снизу доносился скрежет и голоса: преследователи не особо скрывались. Дурной знак – они были настолько уверены в себе, что не боялись засветиться раньше времени.

– Чердак, – решил Артур.

Был еще один план – одна из пустых квартир, из которой можно было спуститься на улицу по пожарной лестнице, но улица просматривалась, а с ногой Имса они на этой лестнице будут живой и весьма крупной мишенью. Чердак же сообщался с соседним зданием – а если путь перекрыт, то можно рискнуть и просто спрыгнуть, падение с третьего этажа вряд ли их убьет. Но о таком варианте Артур старался пока не думать.

Замок на чердачной двери выглядел нетронутым, и Артур быстро отпер его своим ключом. Увы, изнутри петель не было, а значит, не получится запереть дверь и хоть немного задержать преследователей. Артур прикрыл дверь так тихо и аккуратно, как мог, надеясь, что обыск квартир ненадолго займет бойцов. Тем временем Имс и Кобб добрались до противоположного края чердака – и Имс хромал все сильнее. Откровенно говоря, он больше опирался на Кобба, чем ковылял сам, и сердце Артура сжала ледяная рука. Дела шли неважно.

Дверь на соседний чердак не была заперта, Артур позаботился об этом заранее, и Кобб как раз ее распахнул, когда на лестнице загрохотало.

– Бегом, – ровным голосом скомандовал Артур. Главное – не поддаваться панике, они не впервые в такой ситуации, и они всегда выбирались. – Еще два чердака, через третий вниз и на улицу. Там не заперто.

– Артур? – начал Имс. – Что?..

На этой двери были ушки для навесного замка. Артур мельком глянул на замок, который по-прежнему сжимал в пальцах левой руки – в правой у него был пистолет. Имс и Кобб уже были на соседнем чердаке, и…

– Артур! – Имс был сообразительным, всегда.

Зато Артур был быстрым. Захлопнув дверь, он продел дужку замка в петли и повернул ключ, и все за считанные мгновения – и когда дверь на чердак распахнулась, слетая с петель, Артур повернулся и начал стрелять.

Ненадолго воцарился хаос: спрятаться на чердаке было негде: ни старой мебели, ни колонн, ни мусора – ничего, но после первой атаке преследователи опасались соваться под пули, давая Артуру иллюзию передышки. У него были запасные патроны, и много, но Артур не обманывался: долго он тут не протянет. Окна, на чердаке были окна, дом двухэтажный, и что ж, похоже, придется воспользоваться запасным-запасным вариантом.

Выпустив несколько пуль в дверной проем, Артур бросился к ближайшему окну и рванул раму вверх. Прохладный воздух ударил в лицо – и черт, отсюда кусты внизу казались ужасно далекими. Смертельно далекими. Но все остальные пути отхода оказались отрезаны, а если прыгнуть аккуратно, то он даже ничего не сломает – Артур повторял это про себя, выбираясь на карниз.

Надо только…

Боли Артур не почувствовал, только удар в спину, а потом все выключилось.

 

В комнате было тепло. Артур открыл глаза и обнаружил над собой светлый потолок, пересеченный темно-коричневыми балками. Он не помнил, как тут оказался – мысль отчего-то не вызвала обычной тревоги. Артур попытался залезть в нагрудный карман пиджака, чтобы достать тотем, обнаружил, что не может поднять руку – и этот факт тоже огорчил его гораздо меньше, чем должен был.

Артур лежал в кровати. Совершенно незнакомой кровати в совершенно незнакомой комнате, и комната была не в больнице, хотя капельница на стойке, заваленный лекарствами и инструментами прикроватный столик и сильный запах спирта будили ассоциации со всеми госпиталями, в которых Артур побывал, разом.

Грудь болела, спина болела просто ужасно, но сильнее всего болела голова – хотя Артур вообще не мог сообразить, осталась ли у него хоть какая-то часть тела, которая не болит, и он вдруг вспомнил, что произошло до… до того, как он оказался в этом незнакомом месте… Смогли ли Имс с Коббом уйти? Спаслись ли они? Кто привез Артура сюда – возможно, те бандиты, что пришли за ними? Но почему тогда он еще жив?

Надо найти оружие, твердила одна часть мозга, надо срочно найти оружие, но другая требовала свернуться калачиком и стонать от боли, и с каждой секундой ее голос становился все громче.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Кобб.

– Артур, – он застыл в дверях, лицо озарилось таким откровенным облегчением, что Артур испугался бы – если бы уже не был напуган. – Ты пришел в себя!

А не должен был? Артур зажмурился в надежде, что это поможет прояснить мысли. Его подстрелили? Что еще с ним могло случиться?

– Имс? – спросил он. Голос звучал жутко.

Кобб отлип, быстро приблизился и поднял шприц, который Артур заметил только теперь. Быстро введя содержимое в капельницу, он обернулся и снова озарил Артура улыбкой.

– С ним все в порядке, не считая нервного срыва. Твоя группа поддержки подоспела вовремя. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как под поездом побывал, – Артур соврал бы, но для этого надо было приложить усилия, которые все уходили на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. – Что за нервный срыв? И где он? И где мы? И что вы вообще тут делаете – что вы до сих пор делаете в стране? И…

– Артур, – Кобб, мигом посерьезнев, поднял руки. – Успокойся. Сейчас лекарство должно подействовать.

Артур глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он ранен, понятно. Но обычно он приходил в себя в одиночестве – и это было правильно. Стал бы он подставлять свою жизнь, если не ради того, чтобы остальные успели свалить. Это было правильно и совсем его не расстраивало.

– Меня подстрелили? – спросил он.

Кобб нахмурился.

– Да. Тебя подстрелили, а потом ты упал из окна. Мы этого, правда, не видели, пока не выбрались наружу. Потом как раз появился твой приятель Томми – мы сейчас у него дома. С ним были еще люди, но мы думали, уже поздно. Имс был не в себе. Артур… я хотел бы извиниться.

– За то, что спутался с мафией? – кажется, лекарство и правда начало действовать – боль отступила, а язык начал заплетаться. – Как будто ты больше не будешь.

– За это тоже, – Кобб сел в кресло рядом с кроватью и наклонился вперед, сцепляя руки замком. – Но в основном за то, что говорил про ваш брак.

Значит, Имс все-таки рассказал ему правду. Артуру стоило бы испытывать облегчение, но чувствовал он нечто иное. Нечто противоположное.

– Имс был прав, я завидую, – продолжал тем временем Кобб. – Наверное, мне просто не хотелось видеть очевидного. И я не считаю, что вы друг другу не подходите. Я просто… Я понимаю, почему ты от меня скрывал, и еще мы поругались с Имсом – он думает, это он во всем виноват, а я думаю, что я… хотя и он, конечно, тоже. И если когда я был с Мол, я орал об этом на каждом углу, то это не значит, что все такие, – сумбурно закончил он. – Я рад, что вы вместе.

– Что? – единственное, что удалось сказать Артуру.

К счастью, в этот момент дверь снова распахнулась.

– Артур, мой дорогой друг! – огненная шевелюра Томми осветила комнату, соревнуясь с его же белоснежной улыбкой. – Ты все еще с нами!

Тревожное вступление.

– Все так плохо? – спросил Артур.

– Нуууу… – Томми неопределенно пошевелил пальцами. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, но это ничего не значило. – Подлатаем тебя, не переживай!

Томми был оптимистом и всегда говорил восклицательными знаками, но такая уклончивость не располагала к спокойствию.

– Я же себе спину не сломал? – запаниковал Артур и попытался выпрямиться. Вроде бы ноги и руки его слушались, но боль была такая, что он замер, тяжело дыша и моргая в потолок.

– Тихо! – Томми моментально оказался рядом и вцепился ему в плечи. – Ничего ты не сломал, кроме двух пальцев и ребра… ну ладно, трех ребер, но все остальные кости совершенно целы! – Убедившись, что Артур больше не дергается, он сел на кровать рядом. – Почему ты сразу мне не позвонил? Мы бы вас вывезли в лучшем виде. Я думал, я твой лучший друг.

– Ага, я тоже так думал, – подал голос Кобб.

– О нет, только не это, – простонал Артур, – Томми…

– А ты даже не пригласил меня на свадьбу! С этим психованным англичашкой! Ни слова не сказал!

Коренной ирландец, англичан Томми недолюбливал, а Имс вызывал в нем настоящую антипатию. Каждая из их встреч – очень редких, благодаря усилиям Артура, – проходила либо в атмосфере ледяного презрения, либо в криках и спорах. Артур этого всего не понимал, но считал, что у них свои развлечения.

– Зачем ты рассказал? – спросил он Кобба.

С каждым мгновением ему было все неудобнее лежать, он сам не мог понять, жарко ему или холодно, а их голоса вызывали тошноту и желание заползти под кровать – если бы на такую эскападу у него хватило бы сил.

– Имс сам ему рассказал, – отмахнулся Кобб, – я тут не при чем.

– Ах, мне еще и не должны были рассказывать? – возмутился Томми. И вдруг резко замолчал, наклонился, всматриваясь Артуру в лицо, и принялся копаться в лекарствах на столе. – Пора делать укольчик!

– Нет, я должен поговорить с Имсом, – попытался возразить Артур, но игла уже воткнулась ему в руку, и возражения уснули вместе с ним.

 

Артур проснулся один. Несколько секунд он смотрел на стоящее у кровати кресло, в котором раньше сидел Кобб. Наверное, Томми уже помог им обоим выбраться из страны, и теперь Имс затерялся где-нибудь в Южной Америке – а Артур так и не успел с ним поговорить.

Хотя о чем тут разговаривать?

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – голос раздался прямо над ухом.

Артур с трудом повернул голову.

– Тебя не должно тут быть, – сказал он.

Имс лежал рядом с ним на кровати, подсунув ладони под щеку. Он злится, сразу понял Артур, ужасно просто злится – но старается скрыть это за улыбкой. Такая улыбка смотрелась на лице Имса странно и неестественно, как приклеенная.

– Где же мне еще быть, Артур? – мягко спросил он.

– В Мексике. Или в Африке. Или в Австралии – где угодно подальше отсюда.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Артур вдруг почувствовал гнев. И странную горечь – должно быть, лекарства действовали на его мозг и развязывали язык.

– Нет, Имс. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты уходил.

– Я старался…

– Ты бросил меня в Марокко! И в Стамбуле. И в Новом Орлеане. И теперь ты веселья ради превращаешь это в романтические басни.

Имс помолчал, и Артур уже триста раз успел пожалеть о своих словах, когда он наконец открыл рот:

– Да. Я думал, надо играть по твоим правилам – но я ошибался.

– По моим правилам? – Артур ушам своим не поверил.

– Когда ты вернулся из армии, ты был так во мне разочарован, – Имс смотрел ему не в глаза, а куда-то в переносицу, и это нервировало Артура больше, чем слова. – Я не думал, что могу ставить условия.

– Потому что я перестал бегать за тобой и смотреть полными обожания глазами, – угрюмо сказал Артур. – Потрясающе. Зачем ты обманул Томми? Вы и так не ладите.

– Да плевать мне на Томми! – Имс в раздражении сел. – Потому что я хочу, чтобы все так и осталось, неужели не понятно? Хотел, еще когда делал эти документы – но ты ими не пользовался, и глупо было начинать этот разговор, и вообще…

– И вообще, – бессмысленно повторил Артур. – Что ты сказал?

Имс скрестил руки на груди.

– Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы все так осталось. И еще чтобы ты никогда – никогда, Артур! – больше не делал ничего подобного! Ни меня, ни Кобба не надо опекать… кстати, мы с ним поссорились.

– …неудивительно…

– Потому что он «не уверен, что я тебе подхожу», – Имс изобразил пальцами кавычки.

– …мне он сказал другое…

– А Томми вообще сказал мне много такого, чего я не стану повторять.

– …подумать только. – Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, потом Артур сказал: – Ты считаешь меня скучным. И выскочкой.

– Это неправда, Артур.

– Ой, извини, _смазливым_ выскочкой.

– Это неправда!

Артур сглотнул.

– Я не был в тебе разочарован, – признался он.

– Ты хорошо это скрывал, – Имс снова лег рядом и несмело улыбнулся. – Может… может, хотя бы попробуем? Ну, если тебя устраивает фамилия Уилсон, конечно. Если не устраивает, я могу сделать с любой другой фамилией. Даже с настоящей, если… ну, если ты мне ее скажешь.

– Мне надо подумать, – Артур невольно улыбнулся, когда Имс помрачнел, – над фамилией, Имс. Только сначала поспать, я устал.

– Да, а то Томми жаждет крови – тебя от него спасает только падение с третьего этажа, – это уже почти походило на шутку, а улыбка Имса была почти веселой.

– А тебя?

– А меня ничего. – Имс погладил его по щеке. – Спи, Артур. Я буду тут.


End file.
